What are the Odds?
by morning-hues
Summary: There will be a good many chapters. The Flock finds out something very important about Dr.Martinez. Also a good bit of FAX and Eraser action. and this is a SPOILER, Dr. Martinez accually had another child!


A/N This is my first Fan Fiction, go easy on me. There is going to be a lot of errors and stuff, so I'm sorry about that. Also, I don't know if the format is right or not….

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the Characters, they are James Patterson's.

"What are the Odds?"

Sometimes you get really sick of life. Take me for example, running from crazed Erasers and mad scientists who are constantly trying to kill you and your mutant freak family. It would get a little tiresome don't ya think? I suppose I will live though, thanks for all your concern.

Anyway, we're all together and we have this little cottage thingie we're living in. And get this, its right beside Dr. Martinez's house. Pretty cool huh?

So I've had a couple visits from my worst nightmare, the voice. I guess you could say my wonderful daddy Jeb, yeah right. So he's still giving me this creepy, "Save the world," junk still, whatever that means. Probably making a bubble that humans can live on and finding a way to get nutrients out of rocks. Yeah, thanks for the tip, I'll get right on that. Not.

But all of us are here and all of us are healthy, so that's good.

Okay, so I was just waking up to my alarm clock and sucking up the moment of peace and quiet that I never experience. Of course though, something, no matter what, had to ruin it.

"_Did you sleep well Maximum?"_

"I hate you," I automatically answered.

"_It's okay you feel that way."_

"Whatever."

"_There's a party for couples later on tonight. I think that you should go to it."_

"What?" I said while I mentally backpedaled.

"First, why, second, with who, my non-existent boyfriend? And last but not least, are you crazy?"

"_There is a couples' party in town, you should go because you might find out something useful, and you would go with Fang."_

"Wait, I'm not really following you here. So you're telling me to go to some dressy, crowded, boring, formal, snuggle party with Fang?"

"_If you want to put it that way, yes."_

"No."

"_I think it would be wise if you did."_

"It would also be wise if I got another father, but do you see me jumping on that?"

I felt pleased with my remark and the fact that the voice was silent, but I couldn't help but to be annoyed too. It was my life. I went to the kitchen and stood in the middle of it, facing the cabinets, talking to myself.

"Who's he to say what I should and shouldn't do?" I actually said aloud.

"Who?" A more than familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around and couldn't help smiling wryly in spite of myself. Fang's hair was all messed up and his cloths were all wrinkled from sleeping. The only alive part about him was his eyes; they were sparkling and silently teasing me.

"The voice," I admitted.

"What did it say?" Fang said, his teasing expression immediately changing to concern.

"Stuff."

We just stood there in silence for a minute, waiting for one of us to speak.

He put his hands on either side of my jaw line and gently made me look at him.

My expression must have shown the shock I was feeling from that gesture, but I didn't care.

"Talk to me," he said seriously.

I paused.

"Fine," I said giving in and dropping my gaze hiding the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He released my face and I turned, embarrassed, and started getting things out for Iggy to make breakfast with.

"The voice said I should go to the dumb, dressy, boring couples' dance in town tonight."

"With who?"

I sighed.

"You."

I snuck a peek at his face and it just looked thoughtful, then amused.

"And that's what you are so worried about?"

"Isn't it enough?"

He looked at me faking bewilderment, "but I thought you loved me thiiiiiis much," he said spreading his arms out as wide as they would go.

He was grinning like an idiot as I scowl and smacked him. He was never going to let that go was he? I was on drugs okay? Jeez.

Fang went and sat down at the table just as Iggy walked in, looking very not awake, like the rest of us. He came up beside me and mumbled for me to move and then started cooking.

I went back and sat across from Fang at the table who, might I add, was still grinning. I rolled my eyes at him and turned so I was looking at Iggy. Nudge came in and took one look at Fang and me and started giggling. What are Fang happy moments contagious or something? Nudge sat down and Gazzy and Angel strolled in, also sitting. Oddly enough, they were all smiling.

"What!?" I said annoyed.

They all rolled their eyes as if on cue and Nudge and the Gasman got up to help Iggy.

Angel was sitting beside me and she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Can we all go? It would be so fun!"

Ahh, the joys of living with a mind reader.

I was about to reply sternly, but a look at her hopeful face made me think better of it.

I looked warily at everyone and weighed my options. I could spend the night with Fang, and be all awkward, or have the whole Flock come and have it as a relaxed type thing. I think I would rather go with option two.

"YES!" Angel said punching the air with her tiny fist.

Again, the joys of a mind reader.

"What?" Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time.

"We're going to the couples' dance tonight!" Angel squealed with too much excitement.

"YAY!!" Nudge screamed.

The boys, however, looked horror stricken.

"We're seriously going?" Gazzy asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Can we get all new outfits?"

"What time does it start?"

"Is there going to be a lot of people?"

"What if--"

I cut Nudge and Angel of before I suffered any permanent damage.

"We can get new outfits I guess, it starts around six o'clock, and there will be a lot of people, so keep your guard up.

I took a deep breath and looked around at all the faces surrounding me. Seeing one in particular, I added,

"A very small, one outfit trip."

I knew that Nudges and Angel had heard it, but I doubted that they really made the connection.

I turned to Fang and saw the mock horror in his eyes and silently pleaded to God that this would not last forever.


End file.
